Lightning Struck
by Cloudy Dreamcatcher
Summary: A thrilling story that follows several confused demigods trying to save the world. Angelina, pretty and smart, Sky, daring and bold, Piper, skilled and courageous, and their friends face unbelievable threats and adventures. Once you click on this book, you are in for an awesome ride!
1. Chapter 1: Alina

**Please stick around, keep reading, and leave a review! It would mean a lot to me! Enjoy, Flameheart88**

"I have told you again and again Angelina. We don't speak of your father." And that was that. The one rule Angelina Hart was not allowed to break. The one rule that bothered her the most.

"But Mom!" she whined.

"No, Angelina!" snapped her mother.

"Alina," she muttered. Alina knew she had it pretty good. Seriously, her mother owned the most famous theme park in the world and was extraordinarily rich. If she wanted, she could walk around Firework Castle all day, eating melt-in-your-mouth bright blue cotton candy or hot buttered popcorn, riding the Electron Spin or the Twister Blast. But that wasn't what she wanted. Not at all.

"Why do you always refuse to tell me? You don't even have a picture of him anywhere!" Alina protested.

"I have to go,"

"But can't you just tell me why he left?" It was a pretty reasonable request after twelve years of being kept in the dark.

"Important meeting with the bank,"

"Where did he go?" Alina inquired heatedly.

"Financial issues,"

"Mom!" she yelled.

The front door closed with a bang. Alina could hear footsteps echo down the pavement.

"MOM!" Alina flopped down on the expensive black leather sofa, her eyes darting pointlessly past _Friendly Frank!_ Posters and red and yellow prizes that she had won in various 'impossible' games. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore and stole into her mother's old-fashioned room.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Her cellphone was ringing somewhere downstairs. Rolling her eyes, Alina scampered downstairs and caught the vibrating device as it buzzed itself off the polished wood table. Hesitantly, she held it up to her ear and caught her breath.

"Hello?"

"Honey?"

"What is it mom?" she asked fervently.

"There's a babysitter coming by to watch you," her mother explained hastily.

"Bye," Alina jabbed the end call button and slammed the phone back on the counter. "Babysitter!" she muttered to herself. "She thinks I can't take care of myself!"

The phone rang again but Alina ignored it. She heard it pick up and a loud beep to signal to leave a message.

"She'll be here at three-thirty, sweets,"

"Oh, crap!" She glanced at the digital clock, its neon red numbers shouting three-twenty-five.

Alina dashed upstairs as quickly as her legs could carry her. Quickly relocating her mother's private bedroom, she ducked inside and scanned the area. The whole place was humongous. On one side there were four doors. One leading to the giant marble bathroom, another displaying the shoe closet, the third opening up to a clothes room, and the last a personal changing room. Straight across from her was a giant window with couches set against it, where you could look out at the theme park two miles away. On the right there was a large gap leading to a sunlit area where the bed, dressers, computers and televisions were located. Amid all that was an array of furniture and fancy objects. But worst of all were the amount of drawers. How could she search them all?

Three thirty-seven. Three minutes. One-hundred and eighty seconds. Crap, crap, crap! Alina pulled open drawers at random, but they revealed nothing except some chocolate wrappers and contract forms. Three thirty-eight. She grabbed the entire contents of a dresser drawer and dumped them on the carpet. Posters for the amusement park, more professional papers, a red tanktop, twelve blue rubber ducks, a framed picture of a lightning bolt, an old phone that didn't work, and a battered Friendly Frank toy.

Alina glanced at the clock. Three thirty. Dang! She snatched up all the items on the floor that could give away her presence there and stuffed them angrily back in their drawers. She twisted her curly white-blonde hair into a bun and changed into a sequined lavender top and pale brown jean shorts.

"Hello darling," a voice cooed behind her. Ugh! She turned around. A stark, tall lady with a strict bun and slender rectangular glasses that rested on the tip of her nose stood behind her. She wore slim, strange looking clothing that would have made even her old-fashioned mother laugh.

"Babysitter," Alina addressed her new enemy with cold regard.

"Darling dear, are you wondering about your father?" the woman asked sympathetically.

"Mmm,"

"He is a-well,-independent being," the babysitter said.

"And why do you care?" Alina said.

"Oh, no reason. Your mother-"

"My mother," Alina repeated.

"Anyway, you need to know something. Something important." the lady added.

"And, what would that be?"

"Angelina, your father…" she paused in confusion. "How to put this…" she tried again.

"Your father is a god."


	2. Chapter 2: Sky

**If you're reading this, then thanks for sticking with this book! Be sure to check out all the chapters as they come out, and also, if you're a fan of Warriors, click on my profile to find some of those. Please leave a review! Thanks, Flameheart88**

"Sky!"

"What?" Sky turned around in her uncomfortable chair to glare at Max.

"Go out with me!" he pleaded.

"Go out with Molly Bryce," countered Sky.

"But I like you! You're pretty!" he whimpered.

Sky whipped around. "Die!" she growled.

"Uh-oh," Max managed.

"Ready?" Sky asked.

Max gulped. Sky lept onto his desk and yanked his sweaty brown curls. Then she scattered all of his school books with her muddy shoe-bottoms.

"Pretty," she muttered. "Call me that again…" Max ducked down so low all that was visible was a tuft of chestnut hair.

Still glaring at Max with her sapphire-blue eyes, Sky slowly descended back into her seat. Mr. Matthews was giving her a very stern glare. "Sky Phoenix, come here please,"

In the corner of her eye, Sky could see Joan Bellybottom flapping her arms in mock imitation of phoenix wings.

"Detention?" Sky asked.

"Detention." Mr. Matthews confirmed.

"Number one-hundred and five," Sky declared proudly.

"Number one-o-five." repeated Mr. Matthews.

Sky tossed her curly black hair over her shoulder and carelessly walked back to her seat.

"Miss Phoenix?" Mrs. Rose croaked. "I've been expecting you,"

"That's nice," Sky said distractedly. The detention was being held in the school gym. The whole place was fairly dark since it was eight pm and pitch black outside.

"Girl," Mrs. Rose's cranky old-lady voice suddenly morphed into a booming echo. Sky snapped out of her deep thoughts and looked at the lady.

"What happened to your voice?" she called.

In fact, more than just her teacher's voice had changed. The little elderly woman was now a three-headed monster. One head was a powerful lion who's roar made the earth quake, the other was a skeletal, scaly serpent with beady orange eyes, and the last was a goat with shaggy, matted fur showing scraps of rotten flesh and bones, with crazed yellow eyes and long black horns that were braided out of charred bones. It's front was of a lion, strong and muscular, coated in sleek golden fur. At the back were two razor-sharp obsidian hooves, and matted, dirty fur, which was of the goat. It had a colossal python for a tail, with venomous, pointy teeth that were each a foot long.

"What the…" Sky stared in awed terror at the monster. "You-you're a chimera," she realized. "B-b-but how?"

The creature let out a series of roars, hisses, and choked bleats. A hollow voice rang out from the lion's head. "Demigod, you have lived too long,"


	3. Chapter 3: Piper

**I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Lightning Struck. Please leave a review and keep reading as the next chapters come out. I would greatly appreciate it if you told your friends about this and checked out my profile page and other books. Daughter of Poseidon, Flameheart88**

"Bulls-eye," said Piper's friend Katrina. "Again. Seriously girl, how do you do it?"

"It's something to do with whoever my godly parent is," Piper responded.

"I hope mine is Aphrodite," Katrina said wistfully.

"We won't know until we get to Camp Half-Blood and are claimed," pointed out Piper.

"I still hope it," whispered Katrina.

The two girls had been on the run from deadly monsters for weeks. Two months ago they had found each other and learned that Greek Mythology was real. Since then they had been praying to their godly parent, whoever that was, and hiding out from bloodthirsty killing machines.

Piper was strong and sturdy, with deep scarlet waves of hair, creamy-peach skin and steely silver eyes. She was good with a bow and had been all her life. Her favorite book when she was little was a copy of Edgar Allan Poe's poetry.

Katrina was small and lithe, with golden-brown hair, tan skin, and grass-green eyes. She was great with a dagger but pretty lousy with Piper's bow. All in all, the two made a pretty great team.

Katrina took out her short glowing dagger. It was made from celestial bronze, the metal of the gods. One of the only that could defeat monsters. She started to sharpen it, then seemed to realize it was as sharp as a shark's tooth already, and gave up.

"Hey Piper,"

"Hmm?" Piper fiddled with her arrows.

"There's something I need to ask you-" Katrina screamed.

"Katrina!" Piper notched an arrow and fired it at the-whatever it was. They were under attack by a giant man-bull. Oh great, the Minotaur.

Piper let loose with a volley of arrows that pierced the monster's hide as they whizzed through the air. "Let her go!" she yelled.

The beast grunted in confusion and spun around to find the source of the attack. Piper saw Katrina, bloody and beaten-up, hit the ground. In a split second the Minotaur located her direction and lowered his pointy horns for the charge. He lunged forward with great speed, and Piper cowered against the wall. She slid down right before he hit, and his two horns stuck fast in the bricks above her head. He groped to free his most valuable weapons, then decided to use his second most powerful deathtrap on Piper. He used his muscular hooves to send her flying. She hit with a dull thud against the opposite wall.

Something was wrong. Piper couldn't move. Everything in her body had gone numb. She was vaguely aware of the warm blood trickling down her face, and could see a hazy image through her pain.

The minotaur threw back its ugly head and stomped its hooves on the pavement. It charged towards her at top speed, horns freed and pointed straight at her chest. Piper really didn't care. Let it finish her off. She was going to die anyway. But no, another shape, Katrina, stepped in front of it and unsheathed her bronze dagger. The monster was too nearsighted to notice and didn't hesitate its charge.

Katrina stood bravely in its way, but Piper could see she was shaking with terror. Oh, no. Gods no…

"Goodbye," Katrina mouthed. Piper tried to get up, to stop her from doing what she was about to do. But she was too weak and couldn't lift a finger to stop what happened next.

In the same moment, Katrina plunged her dagger into the heart of the approaching creature, and the Minotaur stabbed her with its bony horn and tossed her aside. Piper tried to cry out, but no sound could make its way out of her mouth.

She managed to stay conscious in time to see a bright pink glow in the shape of a dove rest over Katrina's body. Aphrodite's mark. She had gotten her wish.


	4. Chapter 4: Alina

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and share with your virtual friends! If you have any suggestions or small roles you want to add, feel free!**

"Ha ha, sure," Alina laughed sarcastically. The old lady didn't seem to get it. She just stared at Alina with an odd look on her face.

"I'm not joking, Angelina Hart," she said.

"Is this some kind of prank? Or a life lesson from my mother?" Alina asked suspiciously.

"The Greek gods are real."

"No, they're not." Alina gestured to the world around them. "We live in the modern age nowadays."

The babysitter shoved a crumbling book from a hundred years ago under her face. "Read."

"I have dyslexia, I can't just-" She looked at the crazy markings on the page. Markings that made sense. "Oh,"

"Read." Alina carefully looked down at the book, deciphering each symbol with amazing speed and accuracy. "Zeus complained to all the council of the gods that he had a terrible headache. More terrible than he had ever known to exist. They split open his head and out sprang Athena, fully dressed in battle armor."

"I don't get it," Alina said. "It's just an old book of Greek mythology."  
"But you could read it."

"Is it in Greek?" It had just began to strike her that she had read the Greek language as easily as she could brush her teeth.

"Yes. Try this." the woman slapped a romantic book of her mother's in front of Alina. "Read."

This time the letters were in clear English, but they swam on the page and were as readable as a blade of grass in a mile of fog. "Well?" the lady inquired.

"I-I can't." stammered Alina. "Please don't make fun of it. It's a condition called dyslexia-"

"I know, and I don't care. You need to come with me. The monsters will be after you soon," ordered her babysitter.

"What? No!" protested Alina hotly. "I already told you I don't believe in myths,"

"You're gonna have a demonstration when the hellhounds find you. Which would be, right about-" her peculiar babysitter turned to face the hallway. "Now."

Three giant beasts crashed through the wall which splintered around their bulky bodies. They were great, shaggy dog-like beings.

"And that is a hellhound, dearie," the woman said tightly. "Straight from the Underworld, orders to kill a rogue demigod,"

"Demi-what?" Alina stared in horror at the ghastly animals.

"Listen to me. I have one word that could save your life." the woman pointed out the window. " _Run_."


	5. Chapter 5: Sky

**There's an interesting plot unfolding, and read on to find out what. Leave a review and share with your friends! Make sure to follow/favorite the story or add it to your community to help spread it! Thanks and enjoy, Flameheart88**

"I need a weapon," was the first thought that entered Sky's head when the head of detention had turned into a bloodthirsty chimera. Immediately after that thought, the ceiling above her head became liquid and a glowing bronze sword dropped straight into her hand. She thought she heard a gruff voice call,

"Good luck,"

"Celestial bronze," remarked the monster. "Ha, that can't kill me,"

"Oh, really?" Sky said recklessly. "Let's find out."

She swung the lightweight bronze sword as hard as she could at the monster, and grazed off one of the snake's scales, which disintegrated. A worried look crossed the lion's face, but it quickly recovered and made a lunge for Sky.

The chimera gurgled unpleasantly, choking first on its own blood, and then coughing up the rest of its body as it vaporized into sand. Sky, breathing hard, picked up her blade off the ground. As it had jumped, she had stabbed it midair.

A trickle of crystal water flowed in through a crack. It glowed unnaturally blue, and then Sky was knocked backwards by a blinding flash of light. Standing where the puddle of liquid had just been was a tall, strong man. He had twinkling sea-colored eyes, a mix of blue and green, and a full black beard. He was sporting a multicolored hawaiian top and khaki shorts.

"Who are you?" Sky asked nervously. "Not another monster in disguise, right?"

"No. I will tell you who I am in a minute. First, we must address the fact that you are

extremely confused and have no idea why you were just attacked by a chimera from Greek mythology, and why a man that looks as if he might be on vacation appeared after a flash of light, replacing a trickle of perfect water." He said that all without taking a breath.

"That basically sums it up," she remarked coolly.

"Attitude," he joked.

"Hey-"

"I like it. It suits you,"

"Tell me the rest. I'm still super confused." Sky turned to the strange man.

"I trust you've heard about Greek mythology,"

"It was my favorite subject in elementary," Sky admitted. He nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, it's all real. The gods and goddesses, and all the monsters too."

"Alright, sounds about right." Sky said. _That_ explained the man she had seen with horns and goat legs, and the group of centaurs in the distance when she was riding the bus past a forest.

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page. Now, when a god and a mortal have a child they are known as a demigod. They have their own special powers and feelings. You, Sky, are a demigod."

"Wow."

"Let me warn you, though. Being a half-blood-that's a demigod's less proper name- is dangerous. Take that chimera for instance. That's only the beginning. Unless we get you to the safety of Camp Half-Blood, you will be in constant danger." The man twirled his finger, and a spiral of water formed on the gym floor.

"Who's my godly parent?" Sky asked.

"Poseidon."

"Really? No way!" Poseidon was god of the ocean. God of water. Lakes, rivers, streams, floods, waves…. And horses!

"Is he in Olermpus?"

"It's Olympus. And no, he's not. He's right here," Poseidon rose and formed a miniature whirlpool around himself.

"Oh," Sky gaped in awe. "Can I do that?"

"Try," he responded calmly.

Rising to her feet, Sky summoned all her willpower. After a minute she gave up. "It's not working,"

"Think of the water. The ocean's tug. Picture the water coming to you," he instructed.

Sky closed her eyes and saw an expanse of sapphire water, a fiery red ball meeting the sea on the horizon. She visualized the waves, the currents, the tides, all flowing towards her. There was a tug deep in her gut, and she felt a rushing sensation and knew the water was coming.

She basked in the immense power she felt, as the water swept through everything in its path. Coming to her. Suddenly the world went dark and she felt a huge force slam into her while she slipped away into the world of dreams.


	6. Chapter 6: Piper

Piper silently leaned over Katrina's body. "Thank you," she whispered. The hazy pink mark faded into nothingness, and her friend dissolved with it. She was plunged into the dark night.

Somehow, while she was unconscious her body healed itself. Piper guessed it had something to do with her half-blood nature. She rubbed the fresh scar on the back of her head in a daze and stumbled out of the tight alleyway.

She emerged into the cold, fresh air, feeling the salty ocean breeze sting her face. "Ouch!" Piper used her sleeve to wipe off the harsh blast's remnants. The ocean was frothy and gray, even though it was a cool, clear night.

Entranced, Piper walked along the edge of the rocks, watching the daring waves crash against the shore. One large tide swept under her feet and sent her skidding into the boulders behind her. Something felt uncomfortable with the ocean. It wasn't as playful and friendly as she had seen it before. She thought of the Olympians. Poseidon was god of the sea. Maybe he was in a mood.

Piper swerved away from the sea and walked into the downtown area. She notched an arrow, and skillfully sent it up to the roof of a tall building, where it latched on. A rope sprouted from the back and tumbled down the side. Piper grabbed it and used it to help her climb the brick walls, inserting her feet into every nook and cranny she could find.

"What a day," she muttered. Piper cradled her polished bow and ran her finger over the detailed carvings. She picked out the constellations in the night sky. Tiny flecks of quartz in a pool of inky blackness.

"Mom, or Dad, or whatever-" she said. Piper wasn't sure if her godly parent was a god or goddess. "Where is Camp Half-Blood?"

Nothing happened. Piper had expected this. She never got an answer from her parent up in Olympus. She laid back down and tried to find Orion and his bow. A blur of orange entered the edge of her vision. She sat bolt up right as a fiery golden trail of light hurtled across the sky. Something landed with a twang at her feet. She looked down to see an arrow, her favorite form of combat, planted in the concrete of the building.

Slowly and quietly, Piper knelt down and slid the arrow out of the ground. It was the most magnificent stick of wood she had ever seen. The shaft was crafted out of pure gold, and bright celestial bronze glowed in intricate patterns. The head was made half out of celestial bronze and half out of imperial gold. The feathers at the end were fiery orange and red, the colors of the sun. The arrow began to glow, and a vapor trail of golden powder expanded through the black night, lighting a path to Camp Half-Blood.

"Oh," Piper remarked. "So that's my dad."


End file.
